


Les serpents ne se mordent entre eux

by Voracity666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke et Hermès sont face à face. Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Tous les scenarii possibles et inimaginables défilaient dans la tête de Luke. Mais qui aurait cru que l'improbable allait se réaliser ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à l'entière possession de Rick Riordan.
> 
> \- Idée d'une amie (Isy, va mourir), donc dédicace à elle... Ainsi qu'à tout ceux et celles m'ayant donné leurs avis.
> 
> \- Luke n'est pas encore habité par Cronos.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ils étaient l'un face à l'autre, à se fixer, comme ça, tels deux animaux, cherchant à déterminer qui était la proie et qui était le chasseur. Ils se fusillaient de leurs yeux semblables. Le plus jeune semblait bouillir de fureur, fureur dirigée vers le plus vieux qui, lui, paraissait peiné, triste et empli de regret.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une petite pièce à l'aspect délabré.

-Puis-je savoir ce que mon "père" me veut pour s'insinuer dans mes rêves ? Cracha le plus jeune.

L'interpellé grimaça de tristesse. Se faire insulter par son fils n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Même si ledit fils les avait trahi au profit de Cronos et qu'il le haïssait. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. C'était de sa faute. Voilà tout. Alors il s'assit en soupirant sur le seul meuble présent dans cette petite pièce : le lit double. Il esquissa un geste pour l'inviter à s'installer auprès de lui, geste que son vis à vis dédaigna en approfondissant la grimace de dégoût et la haine qui emplissait son regard s'approfondit.

-Le désir de parler à son fils seul à seul est-il un crime ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Seul le silence lui répondit, son enfant ayant détourné son visage de son paternel. Ses poings étaient crispés et il semblait enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Heureusement pour l'adulte, aucune trace de Perfide ou d'une autre arme. Oh ! Pas qu'il puisse être blessé par l'adolescent, au contraire, mais au moins ça l'obligerait à l'écouter un tant soit peu. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Luke ? Murmura doucement Hermès.

-J'ai rien à te dire, grogna le lieutenant de Cronos. Et toi t'as déjà dit tout ce que tu voulais y'a longtemps.

Soupirant à nouveau et un peu plus longtemps, le dieu passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il était dur d'être un dieu, certains jours plus que d'autres. Et son rôle n'était pas des plus enviés. Et c'était sans parler de ce secret brûlant qui lui déchirait le plus profond de son être...

-Non, je n'ai pas tout dit, détrompe-toi... continua le dieu toujours aussi bas. Je ne t'ai pas dit le fait que je t'observe depuis tout ce temps, que je veillais sur toi lors de ton enfance... Je souffrais en même temps que toi, j'étais triste lorsque tes larmes perlaient et je riais aux éclats lorsque tu étais heureux. J'accepte ton choix. Il me fait mal, je te l'accorde, mais je dois vivre avec. Tu veux exterminer les dieux. Bien. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je le sais.

Luke restait tétanisait en entendant ce que son père était en train de lui avouer. Mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Non. Car si il le faisait, tout ce pour quoi il se battait serait réduit à néant.

_Le paternel est un pourri. Garde ça en tête, vieux._

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Alors dégage et laisse-moi dormir, grogna-t-il.

Le dieu des commerçants passa sa main sur son visage, soupirant à nouveau. Son fils ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans sa tâche. Alors il se leva et alla lui faire face, posant sa main sur son épaule. Et, alors que sa progéniture levait son visage vers lui, sa main prit son menton en coupe, passant son pouce sur la joue ombrée d'un peu de barbe.

-À vrai dire, moi aussi je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Est-ce un crime de vouloir regarder son fils de plus près ?

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de se résigner et de la refermer. Mais, quand la caresse douce des lèvres adultes se fit sentir sur le jeune épiderme, les iris gris pâles s'élargirent, pris de surprise. Comment osait-il ? Il était statufié. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Son père l'avait embrassé. Au coin des lèvres. Si.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Est-ce une question rhétorique ou tu attends _réellement_ une réponse ?

Le demi-dieu lâcha un grognement pour seule réponse. Non. Il refusait d'accepter la vérité. Son père n'avait tout simplement pas pu _l'embrasser_. Il était son fils, bordel !

D'un revers de la main, Luke se défit de l'emprise paternelle. Son cœur avait loupé un battement lors de la pression. Mais il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet affolement maintenant qu'il était hors de la prise. Non. _Il n'était pas excité de ce baiser. Vraiment pas._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai ENFIN mis le point final sur ce OS (même si je l'ai coupé en deux), ouf !
> 
> Alors, rappel, il y a mention de viol et de violence, d'inceste père/fils.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Inconscient des réflexions de sa progéniture, Hermès le regardait sans se cacher. Après tout, ils étaient seuls, dans le Temps du rêve, et seul Morphée pouvait accéder à ce domaine. Et, sincèrement, qu'est-ce que ce dieu mineur ficherait dans le coin ? Il a tendance à déserter les esprits des demi-dieux -par mépris, entre autre- en dehors des cauchemars, quoique c'est plutôt du ressort de Epialès, l'un de ses frères. Donc, en résumé, aucun risque de quoi que ce soit. Pour qui que ce soit.

-T'es encore plus dégueulasse que je ne le croyais ! cracha-t-il en reculant prudemment. Vous êtes vraiment que des pédophiles dans cette famille de dingue ! De pauvres dégénérés qu'il faudrait anéantir jusqu'au dernier !

Luke poursuivit sur sa lancée, formulant sa haine envers les Olympiens, ne regardant même plus son père qui fixait le marbre constituant le sol. Nombreuses étaient les pensées qui gravitaient dans sa divine tête, et pas forcément les plus saines.

Luke n'était pas vraiment le premier de ses fils qui l'intéressait de cette manière, ça non. Il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Mais nul le savait, en-dehors de cette fichu titanide de la mémoire qu'était Mnémosyne.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se releva pour rejoindre son fils qui n'en avait pas fini avec sa diatribe et qui lui tournait le dos, les poings serrés. En quelques gestes rapides, Hermès le tourna en sa direction et le colla contre lui, le bâillonnant de ses lèvres affamées.

Peu satisfait de la tournure que prenait leur face-à-face, Luke le martelait de ses poings et ne se gênait pas pour relever son genoux droit dans la descendance de son père, mais ça n'eut aucun effet, hormis l'étreinte qui fut resserrée et l'apparition de suçons sur sa gorge.

-Lâche-moi ! Ne fais pas ça ! le suppliait-il presque.

Mais Hermès s'en moquait. Hermès n'était plus complètement là, ce n'était plus vraiment lui aux commandes. C'était un autre Hermès, bien plus sombre, bien plus placé sur les instincts, bien plus animal.

Et l'un des instincts bestial n'était-il pas la reproduction ?

Retournant de nouveau Luke, visage plaqué contre le mur glacé, il lui ôta les quelques vêtements qu'il portait, savourant le contact de la peau nue sous ses mains inquisitrices.

-Tu es tellement plus... désirable sans ces artifices, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La peur glaça le plus jeune encore plus facilement que le mur devant lui. Il avait l'impression que c'était réel, alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un rêve. N'est-ce pas ? Tout ça n'était bien que le fruit d'une imagination malsaine, non ? Mais Luke savait très bien que les demi-dieux ne rêvaient jamais, sauf en cas de visions. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus admettre que son père allait le violer comme le dernier des mortels. Il serra les dents, tirant sur sa cicatrice, espérant se réveiller avant que l'irréparable ne se produise, mais peine perdue.

-Tu devrais te détendre, continua Hermès. Sinon la suite ne te sera pas vraiment agréable.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais gentiment t'écouter et écarter les cuisses ? grogna-t-il en réponse. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de ce qui va arriver ?

Le dieu ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux alors qu'il laissait sa bouche s'égarer sur la peau tendre, laissant parfois poindre ses dents. Il comptait bien explorer ce corps encore dénué d'expérience, faire de ce diamant brut le plus beau des bijoux. Il est évident que ça lui prendrait un temps certain, mais dans les rêves, le temps est infini, ça tombe bien. Mais le plus tôt était le mieux, évidemment. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir se maîtriser longtemps, particulièrement si il continuait de se débattre comme il le faisait en cet instant précis, et que de toutes façons qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre.

Pourquoi attendre quand ce qu'on désire se trouve juste entre ses cuisses, encore indompté ? Pourquoi attendre une permission qui ne viendra jamais ou trop tard ?

Luke s'agrippait au mur lisse comme il pouvait, se concentrant sur les larmes roulant sous ses paupières closes plutôt que sur les mains impudiques qui venaient de migrer vers son aine qui répondait aux caresses par pur réflexe.

 _Non_ , il n'était pas excité par les attouchements de son père, de quelques manières qu'ils soient.

Ses ongles ripaient douloureusement sur le relief, cassant quelque fois, et la pulpe des doigts s'écorchait, laissant des traces sanguinolentes sur le marbre tacheté contre lequel il était appuyé.

-Je t'en supplie, sanglota-t-il de nouveau.

Il eut une brève étincelle d'espoir lorsque Hermès le relâcha et recula d'un pas, comme si il reprenait ses esprits. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un égarement ?

Mais lorsque les deux regards identiques se croisèrent, Luke perdit encore plus de couleur en comprenant que, non. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, une distraction.

Son regard s'était assombrit et son sourire s'était agrandit, coupant presque son visage en deux. Ses gestes étaient assurés alors qu'il s'agenouillait à sa hauteur -Luke avait glissé à terre lorsqu'il avait regardé le dieu- et qu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder.

-Tu... Tu me supplies ? Répéta-t-il.

Il paraissait presque surpris, comme si c'était une expression n'ayant aucun rapport avec le contexte.

Mais il changea bien vite pour un air moqueur.

-Mais continues de me supplier très cher. J'adore ça !

Luke resta sans réaction, ses larmes bloquées s'amassant au bord de ses yeux, poupée de chiffon entre les mains de son père.

Pouvait-il seulement l'appeler encore ainsi ? Non. Hermès avait perdu tout droit sur lui. Mais lui-même était en train de perdre tout droit sur son propre corps.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la morsure causée par des canines pointues, le sang qui s'en écoulait étant lapé avec grand soin. Le dégoût et la douleur se mêlaient dans son esprit alors qu'il continuait de conjurer à son corps de ne pas réagir.

Évidemment, c'était peine perdue, et bien vite Hermès put se concentrer sur une autre partie de son fils et s'amuser à le frustrer.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait et comment il le faisait, surtout. C'était lui qui menait la danse, et il avait du savoir-faire après tout ce temps.

La preuve en était, un gémissement particulièrement excitant réussit à passer la barrière des dents, ce qui troubla Luke au point de lui faire relâcher sa vigilance.

 _C'était le moment de passer à la vitesse supérieure_... Se dit Hermès.

Luke n'eut pas besoin d'un traducteur pour le savoir, l'air particulièrement joyeux du dieu suffit. Ça et le fait qu'il venait de mettre en pièce ce qui lui restait de vêtement.

Il n'avait plus à cacher ses intentions, son fils les avait saisi depuis un bon moment. Il avait un peu tourné autour du pot, plus par envie de jouer que par hésitation. Il savait ce qu'il voulait.

Et il était en train de l'avoir en ce moment-même, s'agitant entre les jambes douloureusement écartés de Luke qui avait relégué les quelques bribes de plaisir reçus plus tôt bien loin, submergé par la douleur.

Le corps presque cassé par la position forcée, le demi-dieu ne cherchait même plus à ravaler ses larmes, l'esprit à mille lieux de là, tentant de ne pas se laisser engloutir par cette marée immonde.

Il bataillait encore. Valait-il mieux sombrer dans l'inconscience ou continuer à garder les yeux ouverts ? Est-ce que tout cela valait le coup de se souvenir de tout les méfaits que subissait son corps ?

Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses joues et le forcèrent à tourner la tête, croisant le regard bestial de son bourreau.

-N'imagine même pas t'évanouir. Tu es dans le monde des songes, crois-tu vraiment que l'inconscience y changerait quoique ce soit ?

Il ricana de manière monstrueuse, enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles, tirant sur cette vieille balafre au risque de l'ouvrir de nouveau. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il assouvit son plaisir, causant de nouvelles plaies.

 _Enfin_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

C'était fini, non ? Il allait pouvoir se réveiller et faire tout son possible pour oublier tout... Tout ça.

Il recula doucement, tant par la douleur que ressentaient tout ces membres que par la peur, cette nouvelle émotion qu'il ressentirait dorénavant à l'encontre de son père. De Hermès.

-Où penses-tu aller ? Tu n'as nulle part où fuir, je pensais que tu l'avais compris... Susurra celui-ci d'un ton dangereux.

Les larmes se firent plus fortes, obstruant la vision du jeune homme qui tentait de se soustraire aux yeux et aux mains qui s'avançaient vers lui. N'avait-il donc pas assez donné ? Devait-il subir d'autres humiliations ?

Il ferma violemment les paupières lorsqu'une des mains glissa dans ses cheveux en une parodie de caresse.

-Je vais te laisser tranquille pour ce soir... Mais ne pense pas que je m'arrêterai là. Je t'ai choisi, après tout, Luke.

Il embrassa cette bouche meurtrie et disparut en ricanant, ne laissant plus que le corps nu et blessé de son fils, en état de choc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ou "en état de chocolat", d'après les suggestions du correcteur de mon portable...
> 
> Initialement, il y avait encore quelques lignes, mais... Je me suis rendue compte que Luke était déjà aux ordres de Cronos ^^' (oui, j'avais pas relu depuis le début, mais faut savoir qu'il était minuit et que mon bras me lançait :P)


End file.
